Shooting star
by perpetualrose
Summary: Bella just won the first ever shooting star singing contest will her life change forever.. And will Edward her new producer fall in love with her?
1. the bigining

**Shooting Star**

"Bella" I heard Jacob, my best friend and confident call, "Are you still alive?" I could hear the music blaring from the stage and Lauren's voice mixed with the crowds applause, echoing through the bathroom walls.

"Yea I'm fine, just perfect" I wonder if he could hear the sarcasm in my voice because I was completely far from fine or perfect, I felt like I was going to puke.

I faintly heard the stage manager say "She's on in two."

I walked straight to the bathroom sink to splash my face with cold water.

I felt Jacob stand behind me looking both concerned and exited. I was a nervous wreck.

"If I don't win I'm going to look like such a loser in school tomorrow."

Jacob just looked at me, and I saw a cheesy smile spread across his face. "Hey on the bright side people already think were loser." Ha-ha funny buy true

"Thanks Jake" I hope he hears the sarcasm in my voice. I just want this to be over with I'm nervous already.

"Hey bells just say the word and were out of here," yea right like it was that easy "I mean it" I took a deep breath to calm my self.

"No, Jake I have to do this." I have to do this I added in my head. I worked so hard to keep my voice from cracking. "Wish me luck."

From the other end of the building I could hear the host introducing me. "Ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for Isabella swan." Ugh I had told then a million times not to call me Isabella. I had said 'Bella' just 'Bella.' But to be honest that was the least of my worries

As I walked to the stage I could hear the audience screaming from impatience. But all I could think about was my child hood, which was not so long ago because I'm only 16.

I wrote my first song when I was six. Got my first acoustic at ten and I have yet to put it down. Everything I am. Everything I've worked for has brought me to this stage, to this very moment, tonight.

Sometimes when you pay close attention you can hear the moment your life changes. Forever.

I began to play the first chords of the song I had worked so hard to put together. The song I had put my heart into, hoping it would be enough to make my dreams come true.

Now I find my self anxiously awaiting the results. My heart beats fast, showing no signs of slowing down.

"Our first ever Shooting Star is…………" wow and then the thing had least expected the thing I had been hoping for happened, "Isabella Swan."

At that moment I was in shock I couldn't even feel the exact moment my jaw dropped. I had had this dream over and over again, but this was the real thing.

I could verily see my parents jumping up and down from happiness. Not even Alice, my sister's look of shock could bring me down or even Lauren's look of disgust. I was ecstatic. My heart could no take this much happiness. I had gotten what I wanted, a 3 year contract with C.R records, one of the leading and most important record labels out there

I just could not believe it…..

**Ok guys this is my first ever fan fic. So please tell me what you think...**

**And Review **


	2. The akward meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…………………But I wish I did **

Days later I found myself sitting in the front lobby of C.R records with Jake. The last couple of days have been a blur. I've been in a total and complete daze.

I looked over at Jacob, he was staring at me his eyes wide and full of excitement, "O my god bells, see I told you, you would win" his vice was full of awe. Then I heard him mumble something along the line of "I always knew this would happen."

He was probably talking to himself but I answered anyway "What? you always knew I would win some cheese TV singing contest?"

He laughed at me and said "no of course not, I mean that you would get discovered and become famous one day!"

"Yea right Jake, you're just as surprised as me"

He gave me a look that said Oh-come-on-you-know-I-did.

I gave him a playful push and we started to laugh. All of a sudden Jacob stopped laughing and looked me straight in the eye "Hey Bells, please don't let them change you or your music"

"Jacob come on you know I won't change for them, you know me, I don't change for anyone."

Just then the owner of the record company entered the room "Bella!! There she is my one and only shooting star!" She looked around the room looking for something, and after a moment she asked "So I see you have decided to come with ought your parents." I smiled and nodded. Then she looked over at Jake and asked "And who's this"

Jacob smiled and stuck his hand out and said "Hi I'm Jacob, Bella's best friend."

She smiled and said "Well nice to meet you"

He answered "Yeah you too."

Jenna (that was the owners name) looked over at me sighed "Well I think we should get back to business" she led us to her office and told me all about the albums I had to record with the label before I could finish my contract and other technical stuff. Then finally stood up and said "well there you are!" I looked over my shoulder and saw the most beautiful man (can you even call a man beautiful? Yeah you can when you look at him) I've seen him in posters and magazines hanging in my sister's bedroom walls. Those pictures did him no justice. He had silky bronze hair that went in many different directions, sort of like bed head but you know what it suited him. His green eyes looked just like jewels as they swept the room before landing on my plain brown ones.

I looked over at Jacob whos mouth was hanging wide open just like mine. Jenna walked up to me, pointed at him and said "Bella meet your new music producer, Edward Cullen."

Jacob broke out into hysterical laughter and said "Really you're kidding right? Come on little Eddy. C. from "The Boy Band" he put air quotes around the name.

I stared at Jake for a moment. Yeah I knew that in the 90's "The Boy Band" was the THING, and that little Eddy. C. was the infatuation of many (and still is) I mean think Justin Timberlake from N*SYNC and Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys, well lets just say Edward was bigger.

I snapped out of my trance when Edward's gaze shifted from mine to Jacobs and said, "First of all who are you? Second it's none of your business. And third don't you EVER call me little Eddy. C. again got it?"

Oh My God, his voice was even better in person. Wow did I actually just think that? NO.

I looked at Jacob again and gave him a pleading look. He just blinked and cleared his through. Suddenly Edward's green eyes were on me again and said "So you must Bella, Come on and show me what you got" he walked out the door and waited on the other side for me to follow. He sounded distant. As I started walking, Jenna turned to me and said "I know Edward is a little hard and is still in the gossip magazines, but I promise he is the best writer/producer out there right now okay." I nodded and we all followed Edward to the Recording studio.

He criticized me in every way possible, but you know what, I think it helped although I need a lot more practice to perfect my song. I finally got to go home once Jake came to my rescue and told Jenna we had to get going. As much as I learned I still wanted to get away from Edward's intense voice and gaze.

My sister Alice was going to freak when she knew I had met THE Edward Cullen from "The Boy Band"

**Please read and review **


End file.
